


Good Boy

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Dom!Zack, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Subspace, Teasing, sub!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: At the end of a long week, Zack rewards his very good boy.





	Good Boy

Zack watched Jason walk up the path, jumping down from the top of the train car when he was close enough. Without a word, he pulled him in for a kiss, dominating it easily and feeling Jason shudder slightly.

 

Zack pulled back and took him by the hand, leading him inside the car. There wasn't a whole lot of room in there, but he'd managed to wedge a twin mattress inside and that was good enough.

 

Zack sat on the edge of the mattress, looking up at Jason who was just standing there.

 

"Jason," he said to get his attention, smiling when eyes immediately snapped to his. "Undress."

 

He leaned back on his hands and watched Jason slowly undress, noting the slight tremble to his fingers. He stood when Jason was done, remaining fully clothed for the moment, moving to Jason to kiss him again, slowly, smoothing his hands up and down his arms.

 

"Relax," he whispered, trailing kisses over Jason's jaw, encouraging him to tilt his head back so Zack could suck marks into his neck, using his teeth on his collarbone.

 

Jason shuddered, some tension fading from his posture, hands gripping Zack's shoulders tightly. "Zack..."

 

"I know. You're such a good boy," Zack said, smiling when Jason groaned and leaned a bit more into him. "That's it, just relax. Let me take care of you."

 

He kept kissing him, hands soothing, trailing up to share soft kisses for a while before moving back down the opposite side of his face and neck, hands slowly moving around to rub up and down Jason's back, teasing brushes over his hips.

 

Zack pulled back eventually, watching Jason sway after him before steadying, sharing a smile. "Good boy," he repeated, watching Jason's eyes darken. "You remember your signals?"

 

Jason sighed softly, but he answered willingly enough. "One snap to slow, two to stop."

 

"Good," Zack said firmly, kissing him again in reward before nudging him to the mattress. "Lay down on your stomach," he ordered, watching Jason obey.

 

He pulled his shirt off, kicking off his shoes and socks as well but leaving his pants on for now. He knelt at Jason's feet, tugging his hips up until he was kneeling with his chest still pressed to the mattress, sliding into the space between his legs and smirking at his view.

 

One by one, he removed his rings and set them aside. Then he grabbed Jason's ass, planting a teasing kiss to each cheek.

 

"Zack..." Jason groaned, shifting his weight between his knees.

 

"Shh," Zack hushed, pulling Jason's cheeks apart and just looking at him, knowing it made him squirm. He trailed one hand down, cupping Jason's balls and rolling them around, teasing.

 

"Mm, nice and full, huh. I bet you're aching to come," he said, tugging on the sack lightly just to get a groan in response.

 

"Been such a good boy all week, haven't you?" he continued, trailing his fingertips up and down Jason's dick, which was already hard and standing at attention. He gave it a squeeze before letting go, smiling at Jason's whine.

 

"Yeah," Jason panted, shifting. "Zack..."

 

"So good," Zack praised, hands moving back to Jason's ass, fingers digging into him a bit. "Will you show me, hm? Show me how good you've been all week, what you've done because I asked you to?"

 

Jason groaned, burying his face but he shifted his weight to reach one hand down and grip his dick, pumping slowly and panting.

 

"That's it, such a good boy," Zack praised, voice dropping, his own dick hard in his pant. "Keep going, but no coming yet. I know you can do it."

 

He leaned in then, using his hands to spread Jason open, licking slowly over his hole. He smirked when Jason moaned, his hand stuttering in its rhythm, planning on making him completely fall apart.

 

He licked slow circles around Jason's hole, feeling the muscles clenching and relaxing, fluttering at his touch, saliva dripping down his crack.

 

Zack shifted his thumbs to pull at the rim of Jason's hole, spearing his tongue inside him, moving with him when he squirmed and shouted into the mattress. He made sure to press in as deep as he could, fucking Jason's ass with his tongue, pulling up to give teasing licks to the rim only to dive back in again, panting.

 

"Z-Zack," Jason moaned, hand still pumping his dick but much more reluctantly now, pleasure curling his toes.

 

Zack just hummed and shifted his grip to push one finger inside Jason along with his tongue.

 

Jason had to grip the base of his dick tightly at that to keep from coming, feeling so worked up already, his balls aching.

 

Zack gave Jason's rim one last kiss before pulling back, pumping his finger shallowly as his other hand reached for the lube, popping the cap and pouring some out, spearing Jason with two fingers and scissoring them to open him up.

 

He saw that Jason'd stopped pumping his dick in favor of gripping the base tightly and groaned. "Being such a good boy, look at you," he praised heavily, pumping his fingers.

 

Jason whined, body shuddering. "Zack," he moaned, hips shifting, feeling like he'd been on edge for hours already.

 

"So good," Zack said, adding a third finger carefully but Jason was ready for it, moaning and sucking him in greedily.

 

Jason's legs started trembling when Zack pressed all three fingers into his prostate and _rubbed_.

 

"Shh, you're okay, you won't come, not yet, you're so good," Zack soothed, rubbing firmly before pulling back to pump them again, gripping Jason's hip to help hold him upright.

 

Jason clawed at the mattress with his free hand, a few tears spilling down his cheeks, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, his entire focus pinpointed only on Zack.

 

"There we go, let go Jason, I'll catch you, I'll always catch you, just let go," Zack encouraged, his wrist starting to ache but he kept going, moving his fingers a bit faster.

 

He felt it the moment Jason let go, his body all but melting into Zack's hold, making noises that he could no longer control or hold back.

 

"Good boy, fuck, so good for me," Zack praised, stabbing his fingers into Jason's prostate over and over. He shifted, taking his hand off of Jason's hip and shushing him when he whined and his body's trembling doubled as he tried to keep in position, quickly reaching under him to grab his dick and pump, his hand brushing against Jason's own gripping his base with every down stroke.

 

"Look how hard you are, waited all week didn't you, just like I asked, you're so good for me," Zack praised, speeding up both hands and listening to Jason's increasingly frantic moans, glancing at his free hand but it was just gripping the mattress tightly so he kept going.

 

"You've been such a good boy," he panted. "I want you to let go of your dick, all right. It's okay. I want you to let go, and then I want you to come. Jason, come!" he said, Jason's raw shout of pleasure was music to his ears as his body tensed and shook apart, Zack keeping up his movements and milking him through it until Jason was boneless, slowing down.

 

He eased his fingers out of him, rim red and slightly puffy, letting Jason collapse into his own puddle of come on the mattress.

 

Zack quickly undid his pants, groaning when he took himself in hand, bracing over Jason and jerking off, his come splattering over his ass. Zack needed half a minute to catch his breath when he finished before he could push up on wobbly legs, kicking pants and boxers away.

 

He reached for the nearby towel and cleaned himself up first before gently wiping Jason clean and nudging his hips up enough to lay the towel in the puddle so it wouldn't create such a sticky mess for them later.

 

He climbed onto the bed and pulled Jason into his arms, wiping at the tear tracks on his face, the blonde yet out of it but that was okay. He held him close, soothing his fingers through his hair.

 

Eventually, Jason pressed his face more solidly into Zack's chest, groaning softly. Zack reached out then for a water bottle, cracking it and tilting Jason's head up. "Drink," he said softly, helping him take a long sip before taking his own.

 

"How you feel? You were so good for me," Zack said, arms tightening when Jason shuddered.

 

"Good, really good. Warm," Jason said, pressing closer, body lose and relaxed and mind finally quiet.

 

"That's good. Did you like it?" Zack asked, smiling when Jason hummed and nodded.

 

"Good boy, that's great, I'm so glad," Zack said, tugging a blanket up over them. "Naptime, now."

 

Jason smiled into Zack's skin, already drifting. "Love you," he sighed.

 

Zack grinned up at the ceiling. "I love you, too," he whispered, tilting to kiss into Jason's hair, settling in to hold him close while he slept and recovered. They'd get food afterwards and Zack would walk him home, but for now, this moment was just for them.


End file.
